Various known methods are used for generation of useful energy which include burning of fossil fuels. Known methods to generate energy for performing useful work from non-polluting sources include solar and wind energy. However, they suffer from limitations including inconsistent and unpredictable supply, large physical footprint per unit energy production, geographic limitations, long installation times and high initial capital cost. The proposed innovation allows generation of useful energy by conversion of energy stored in the pressure of ambient atmosphere into useful work. The proposed system utilizes known physical phenomena to create local effects that cause the pressure energy of the atmosphere to be converted into kinetic energy of flowing air, which is then tapped to generate useful work.